


Carry On Countdown 2017

by TheNerdyGayShips



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGayShips/pseuds/TheNerdyGayShips
Summary: I will do some but probably not all of the prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: at Watford

At Watford, life was almost never quiet. 

It was a school of magic, where your biggest tool was your voice. 

To Baz, it had always felt busy, and loud, and full of people. When compared to the house his family lived in, so huge and dark you could go hours without seeing a half sibling, Watford seemed exactly so. 

Baz had always preferred Watford as his home- even when his house wasn't so empty, his mother felt the same. 

The school was more populated than it had ever been, thanks to the Mage. Magical beings of many species intermingled, laughing and gossiping and shouting. The magic made it louder, Baz supposed, spells assisting pranks and sending people flying. 

But for the most part, the noise was quite Normal. Shouts came from the football team's viewers when one of the players made a particularly nice goal. Squealing was heard when someone was asked to an upcoming ball. Fireworks boomed overhead to begin the year. Groups of friends filled the halls, laughing and talking about a test. 

This was how Baz had liked it.   
Loud, so loud that he couldn't think.   
It was better than being alone with his thoughts. 

But now, he thought, he quite liked Watford silent. 

The moon shone brightly through the open window, and the curtains fluttered in the cool breeze. 

The only noise in the room came not from Baz complaining of the chill, but of his lips against Simon's. 

He kissed him harder, and clung onto him as he tried to move away. 

"I'll just be a second, I don't want you to freeze," Simon's eyes crinkled as he clumsily stood. He walked over to the window and closed it with a screech. 

Then he walked back, and his socks muffled any noise his feet could make.

As his weight settled on top of Baz, Baz realized that the best noises- the home noises- came from Simon. 

His laugh was that of a friend. His moans were that of a lover. His midnight screams were that of a veteran. His voice was that of a boyfriend. His crashes were that of a partner. His whispers were that of Baz's other half. 

His noises were Baz's home, and his noise was at Watford.


	2. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainy day

Agatha's cold, wet lips left my own.

She kissed me in the rain. It was romantic. It lasted longer than any of our other kisses. 

It wasn't unpleasant, but I found myself focused on the rain. "It's cold", I told her, walking away, "I want to go back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Agatha frowned, confused. She asked me if she was a bad kisser. I said no. She said I was never cold. 

I'm not. 

I guess I just don't like being in the rain? 

But it's never bothered me before. 

"I feel weird with football playing right there," I told her, "I feel like they can see us."

"Do you not want them to see us?" She asked, frowning. 

"I mean, I guess not? I just feel weird about it, most of them are practically half naked right now." Rain like this is an oddity, leaving you cold but not freezing, wet and a little sticky, and if you run you get hot fast. I'd take my shirt off too, if I was running. And if I had the body for it- I don't run enough. Maybe I should start?

Agatha interrupts my thoughts, "that's a bit of a gay thing to notice, Simon." 

What? Not really, it's pretty obvious, and we're not that far away from them. I voiced my opinions. 

"Simon, any straight guy would still be kissing me right now," she said, seriously. 

Was she calling me gay? Not that there's anything wrong with it, I've just never really considered it, I guess. 

She thought about it, then said, "maybe you should." 

Then she hugged me, told me we were over until I figured it out, but she would always be there for me, and walked away. 

I jogged into Mummer's House (because I need to run more), up the stairs, and into my room. 

I didn't want to sit on my bed all wet, so I kicked off my shoes, peeled off my damp socks, pulled off my shirt (and tossed it on the floor), tugged my jeans off (it was a struggle), and changed into fresh dry underwear. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. 

This is how I love to warm up after getting soaked in the rain. 

Once I was completely dry, I crawled under my blankets and curled up, warm and cozy. 

After about two minutes, I remembered what Agatha had said to me. 

She thinks I'm gay? 

I grab my laptop and lay on my stomach with it balanced on my pillow.

I'm not in a very comfortable position but it's a lot like that one yoga stretch so I decide that it's basically exercise. 

I google, "am I gay", when I suddenly have to go to the bathroom. The rain had caused me a need to pee when I was watching football practice with Agatha, which is why I'd stood up in the first place. 

Then she'd followed me and given me that suspiciously-not-exactly-mindblowing kiss. 

As I wash my hands, I look in the mirror. Is that the face of a gay guy? A straight guy? Maybe a bisexual? What would I assume about that face on the street? (Not that I'd necessarily be right, you know what they say about assuming). 

I don't know. I don't know. I feel... nothing. I close my eyes and try to think about someone I find attractive, but I don't know who to think about. Maybe that's the problem- I try to control my emotions. I keep thinking about Baz, and I don't know why. I'm not picturing him as the attractive person, but a mental image of him standing in our room staring at me keeps popping up. It's the look he gave me when he found out I was dating Agatha- questioning? Surprised? A little pissed, but that's in all of his facial expressions. His eyebrows are knitted, and his irises are the exact color of the clouds today. 

Shit- Baz! 

He could just walk in and see my laptop! 

I throw open the door and- 

It's too late. He's already here. 

And he's facing the wall across from me, bending over my bed, looking at my laptop.

Fuck. 

Will he care? I mean, he already hates me, so whatever, but somehow it would be so much worse if it was for that reason. 

He's wearing black exercise shorts and nothing else. 

He slowly straightens up and I can't help but glance at his hips as he stands. They curve, but not in a feminine way. Do I like that? 

No, of course not. Even if I am gay I'm not attracted to Baz. He may be fit as hell- even I can admit that- but he's an asshole. 

He turns around, and pushes his wet hair behind his ear. 

Only then do I remember that I'm only in my pants. 

His eyes are wide, but they widen more as he sees me. Blood rises to his cheeks and he tries to run past me into the bathroom. 

"Baz- Baz, wait!" My voice cracks. 

Embarrassing, but what isn't?

He glances back at me, and there are no walls up in his face. 

He's nothing but confused. He's not mad- yet. A little suspicious, maybe, but when isn't he? But he's not mad. 

He closes the door. 

"What're you doing in there?" I ask.

"Drying off after practice in the mud and rain, what do you think I'm doing?" He responds, a second too late. 

"Hiding?" I guess.

"From what?" He asks. He sounds nervous. 

I decide to just go for it. 

"From my google search." 

Silence. 

I need to talk about it, and he doesn't hate me (for this). 

"See, Agatha kissed me, but I was really distracted, and then she told me that she thought I might be gay, because I didn't really care, and I was thinking about the football team, and she's said before that I just treat her like a friend, and not even my best friend, and she and Penny always say- well, stuff, and it's not insults or anything, but I thought I should probably research it? And so I was about to, but then I remembered that I had to pee, which is why I got up in the first place, I never even wanted to kiss her, and I think maybe she might be right but I really just don't know! And-"

He steps out of the bathroom, slightly drier. I see his shorts behind him. And his underwear. A towel is wrapped around his waist and he's holding it with one hand. 

I think I stopped breathing. 

He walks around me and reaches into a drawer, grabs some underwear and some pyjama bottoms, and slips back into the bathroom. As he closes the door he says, "go on," in the nicest tone he's ever used on me. 

What the fuck? 

"And- and so I," I try to start again, but find I don't know what to say. "I kind of just- just need to figure it out? Like, there's only so much I can do right now, but thinking about it is a start and I definitely haven't before, so- so yeah. That's all." 

He came back in towards the end of that, and sat on his bed that's against the wall adjoining our room and the bathroom. 

He patted the bed next to him. I took a step towards him, then quickly turned around and grabbed a pair of tracker bottoms. I put them on, then sat next to him. 

I've never seen the room from this angle before. I've never seen Baz from this angle before. 

He looks nicer up close. And now that he's actually not scowling and sneering. 

"Snow, no amount of googling is going to answer that question. You're going to have to find it in yourself. Maybe you should experiment, or something. I'm... I'm gay, and I've kind of always known, and my father isn't too happy about it but I think... I think I'm okay with it."

His gaze is intense. I'm kind of glad he didn't put a shirt on. Shit, is that gay? Or am I just more comfortable not being the only shirtless one? Okay, but wow, Baz is gay? I had no idea. I guess it makes sense, he's never really dated any girls, which is weird, because of the whole "fit as hell" thing. 

"So, like, do you wanna make out?" I ask, jokingly. 

He blinks, then laughs with me. I had winked as I said it, but I had also failed miserably. 

He threw an arm around my shoulders as he said, "okay, but seriously, figure yourself out, and whatever the answer is is okay by me." 

"Baz? Are we friends now?" I ask. 

He pulls away a little. His cool arm is touching my bare skin, setting me on fire. 

"If you want that, we can try," he says. 

I want that. 

I wrap my arms around his back and tackle him.

I end up on top and to the side of him, our legs intertwined atop his blankets. 

That's one thing wrong with this picture. I pull the blankets over us, and he helps. 

"You're cold," I whisper. I rub his cool skin and wrap all my limbs around him to warm him up. 

I should have planned this better, we are not wearing much clothes and I am possibly gay and wrapped around a hot guy- I mean, Baz. 

I tilt my head up and look at him. He looks at me, and my head is locked into place. I find myself moving towards him- or maybe he's moving his face? 

I don't know, but our lips touch and it's like the lighting outside. 

He sighs and pulls me up more. I shift my full weight on top of him and kiss him harder. 

It's like the kiss with Agatha, except even more intense, and the only syllable I can think of is "Baz". 

Our tongues brush, and he moans, and I'm definitely attracted to boys too, maybe primarily, maybe even exclusively. 

I wrap my fingers in his damp hair, and he wraps his arms around my waist, and I'm flying and laying down all at once. 

We kiss ourselves to sleep that night.


End file.
